


The Brief Adventures of Man Who Bone Jellyfish

by Mimiga



Series: Lewds N Junk [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, shitty prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiga/pseuds/Mimiga
Summary: There is man, and then water, and then jellyfish followed by bone but not drown. I can't be bothered to be serious with my summaries when the fic is below five thousand words I guess.





	The Brief Adventures of Man Who Bone Jellyfish

Adam finally allowed the sigh he had stored in the depths of his lungs to seep slowly out. At the edge of the breath he opened his eyes again to the shallows before him and looked on. The waning sun pierced right through the water's surface just before his feet and revealed the striking white color of the sands below. Shadows encompassed the other three corners of the cove, though there was still a bit of light that reflected up from the pool and danced on the walls as if urging him closer. He would soon carelessly throw his backpack to the ferns near the entrance, and most of his clothes would join it until only trunks beneath them all remained. A tired smile crept onto his face. There were no more bright lights, no more annoying sounds. No more anyone else. Just him, the place only he knew, and the gentle lapping of the waves. 

At first, the cold pool viciously stung at the clammy skin of his feet. He launched off the side with a gasp and embraced the shocking contrast. It was like he stepped into another dimension entirely, one that felt more familiar than the world he actually belonged to. For a good few moments Adam simply allowed himself to float there, suspended motionless while the pressure squeezed his torso. Only once his lungs began to yearn did he thrust his feet downward and push towards the surface. The splash echoed off the cove's high rock walls and reverberated into nothing. He could already feel the tension in his muscles melt away. Nobody was really going to miss him, anyway. This place was beautiful when the moon was full, and it was at least near that part of the cycle tonight. 

Time grew unimportant despite the sunspots that traveled inch by inch away. He lounged and allowed the saltwater to soak his skin, or paddled hard and dashed whenever he was reminded of something that angered him. The pokemon and people that had irked him at work were shouted away in complete solitude, then he would dunk his head beneath the water and shake like a predator tearing apart prey. This was his world, therefore he would do as he please. The hunger in his stomach meant as much as the day that was ebbing away. 

A color caught his eye. Adam broke free from his own mind and glanced down into the deep, which was never really touched by sunlight any season but the winter. His caution faded a little as the sight remained unfounded-- probably just some trick of the eye. A headache had plagued him all day up until this point, it wouldn't be surprising if his peripherals were still a little wonky. He wrote it off and continued his careless dismissal of everything, coerced by the current that twirled around his body. High tide was still coming in. 

Something brushed against his leg that was NOT that, however. Adam flipped around in fright as he peered into the darkness below him. There was that color again, that pink he halfway-saw earlier. The form was slow-moving as it slipped past him, almost lethargically so. Surprise turned to curiosity at the lack of any threat. "Oh. What are you doing down there, little one?" He dunked his head beneath the water and fought the sting in his eyes to get a better look. Once the blurriness faded, the Frillish came into view nearer to where the light grew dim. It twirled and drifted with the flow of the tide, staring back with the same wide-eyed interest. The current must have dragged her in from below. Maybe it decided to rest in the underwater cave and got pulled through? 

He surfaced for a breath, as his lungs burned with disapproval for how long he had locked eyes with the pokemon. At a glance, it was almost impossible to see the pokemon from above the surface. there was still too much reflection from the orange sky above. When he stuck his head back under, however, the Frillish was gone. The exact place it used to be was nothing but cool abyss. Blue and green and grey, but no pink. Adam felt a sense of dread come over him. Separated from the mystique of the encounter, he recalled a few things he had read once about the species-- including the potentially dangerous games they like to play with those unfortunate enough to come across a group of them. He loved this cove, but not nearly enough to make it his grave. 

Before he could paddle to the shore, it appeared again off in the far edge of the water, hardly visible at all. It was still alone, so there wasn't much to fear yet, but it was impossible to see all the way down. The chances of an ambush or something worse were just too high for him to feel comfortable. His feet soon dug into the loose sand of the bottom as he pulled himself forward. While the cold dusk raked goosebumps across his dripping skin, the safety of land gave him a different kind of relief. Still, what does this really mean in the long run? Would the Frillish make this place their home and threaten his paradise? Just one showing up was a bad sign in itself. The occasional Shellder was no problem, but these things must be bad news. 

Adam turned back to the water and glared in as he fought off shivers. The Frillish had risen close enough to the surface that there was no way he could miss it. She swayed back and forth a good few feet out, still examining him even now with beady eyes. "You're a little creepy, you know that?" he muttered. 

In response, it let out a short trilling noise and performed a little spin that only barely broke the surface. The tiny ripples reached the shore he stood and faded away. The meaning flew by him, as well. Was it trying to convince him to come back into the water or something? It was hard to gauge if there was any danger at all. After another tiny noise, the pokemon brushed up against the slope of the shore, as if it wanted to follow him up but knew it was impossible. He had to admit, it was damn cute. 

As he walked along the sand, the Frillish followed his movements despite the distance it was stuck at. When he turned around and paced the other direction, it was the same result. Adam stepped up the sedimentary ledge that dropped off into a much deeper part of the pool and watched as his follower scraped as closely to the wall as it could with him still in sight. "Hm. You're not going to try to pull me in if I stuck my hand over the edge, right?" The creature hummed in response. At least it was acknowledging him, even if he couldn't really understand what it was trying to say. "...I mean, you probably can't really yank me in all by yourself, can you? That seems like a bit much." 

Against his better judgement, he got down on his knees and extended his arm to the water, just barely able to touch the surface if he stretched. The Frillish was hesitant at first, which was a decent indicator that it might actually be the only one of its kind in this little pool. Slowly, gradually, the pokemon got over its timidness and approached his hand. He could hardly even feel its tentacles at first, it was like the sensation of submerging his hand halfway. The longer he spent holding it still, however, the braver and more touchy it got. He couldn't imagine this one had every actually come into contact with a human before. Not like this, anyway. 

"You're a female, right? I'm pretty sure that's what the pink means." It wrapped a tentacle around his wrist and made some hybrid sound between a purr and a gargle. He assumed that was a yes. "What are you doing all the way out here, anyway? The cave to get in here is pretty small, you would have had to squeeze right through." 

The Frillish began to try to climb all the way up his arm, wrapping a second tentacle around his forearm and pulling itself upward, only to slip off his skin and fall back into the water when he jerked away. She made a sound he'd equate to disappointment as the ripples of her splash spread outward into the center. A twinge of regret stuck in his chest. What was he so scared of? Adam pushed up to his feet and hopped back down to the shore, where she continued to follow his movements like a lost puppy. The water around his ankles ended up being warmer than the fresh dusk air that filtered in, making the prospects of wading back in all the more enticing. 

With a breath stored in his lungs, he allowed gravity to take him forward and pushed off the land. It took a short while to readjust to near-weightlessness, and in that time Adam felt his little follower before he could manage to see her. He pushed his head above the surface for a breath and saw the Frillish eagerly follow the motion. She made a shrill chirping noise as if swimming with a human was one of the best things ever, then proceeded to do a few laps around him. "Jeez, what's with you?" 

They began to take part in a little dance together, swimming in vague circles around each other while the sky turned darker and darker colors. He quickly got the impression that this particular Frillish had been suffering from loneliness for some time-- why else would she be so eager? Any motion he made she tried to follow, and if he floated still for too long, her thin tentacles would goad him into starting the dance again. He quickly caved into the game and teased the pokemon right back, which in turn spiraled into a cycle. It was mystifying, like Adam had fell back in time and became a kid again. Not a thought crossed his mind of the terrible day he had just left behind. When was the last time he'd even had fun like this? It didn't even how late it was starting to get. 

Without warning, the childlike joy was gripped by a pang of shock as the Frillish swam quite far up between his legs. The moment could have passed just as easily as it came, and they would've surely continued frolicking like it didn't happen, but the pokemon hesitated between his thighs for whatever reason-- be it curiosity or something else. He shot away from the encounter and popped up above the surface for a breath, only to gasp when the soft feeling reasserted itself right back into place. Pushing her away didn't work, tentacles would just wrap around his legs and hold her in place for long enough that he'd start to sink again. 

"Hey! Knock tha- knock that off! Get outta there!" His cries were ignored outright, apparent by the pair of adventurous feelers that were in the process of finding a way up his trunks. A yelp mixed with an involuntary giggle as she succeeded far too well. He pulled away as quickly as his legs could swim, the electric sensation still running up his back even after the successful escape. The Frillish surfaced and made a confused hum at him. "Yeah, no. You don't get to go in there, little one. I'm certain you don't actually know what goes on down there. It's not for you, though." 

Her expression grew indignant and she made a sharp noise of disapproval. Beneath the surface, he felt the smooth touch of her tendrils attach themselves to his torso. While the advance felt more rebellious than it did aggressive, he still couldn't do anything to get away from a water type in her natural element. "Well you don't need to get all huffy about it! That's just how it is!" The Frillish didn't seem to care much for social taboos and even less for his personal space. It because increasingly difficult to swim and shy away from her constant intrusion at the same time, and Adam certainly wasn't going to let himself drown by choosing poorly. 

His legs kicked and flailed to propel him towards the shore. His arms were caught between far too many motions to successfully complete any. The Frillish continued to assault him all the same, far too eager to discover what a human could hide beneath the clothes around their waist. Bubbles kept slipping out of his mouth and nose, the ticklish violation more than he knew how to bear. Once he had finally come up to the shore and pushed himself most of the way out of the water, only then could he shove his hands down and pry the pokemon away from his privates. "Out! Out out out!" he shouted above the splashing. With a good grip and a bit of luck, he finally freed himself and scrambled up onto the sand, his trunks somehow halfway down his legs. 

"I- I could have drowned! That's not okay at all! I don't care how interesting you thought it was!" Adam's voice bounced from the cove's rock faces as if the location itself shared his irritation. In turn, the Frillish's defiance faded away as she sunk back below the surface. He crossed his arms and sighed, but no matter how wet and cold he was, there was still a hollow warmth in his chest. Glancing down, the beginnings of an erection stood out from his pelvis as the tingling feeling lingered. Only then did he realize how effective the pokemon actually was at what it did, and an intense shiver rolled down his spine as a result. It probably would have been best to just stay out of the pool the moment she started to get feelsy with him. 

It was a trial to even pull his trunks back up with wet legs. When he finally did succeed, a single accidental brush against his member while putting the damn thing back in its place in made him wince with pleasure. Any hope for it to fade away by itself was thoroughly dashed, lost with the yearning flutter of his heart. The situation had become corrupted with the rosy tint of lust before he even knew it. Adam bit the inside of his cheek, irritated that he allowed himself to get mesmerized by the twitch of his erection so easily. He ran only two fingers underneath his shaft and swore under his breath at the intense spike of ecstacy it caused. This wouldn't do at all. 

A noise reminded him of where he was. The Frillish stared up at him from beyond the shore, softly blowing bubbles in the water from the scolding she had received. Immediately he tried to reject the first idea that came into his head at the sight. There is no fucking way that is ethical, he said to himself. This absolutely isn't the kind of situation he should take advantage of! He- 

There was another impatient splash made to force him to pay attention. The weight of the sin felt nowhere as bad as it entailed. She wanted him back in the water, it was her who started it. "... I can't believe this," he muttered, and knelt down next to the water's edge. The Frillish perked up immediately. "Look. I'm not going out deep anymore, but if you're so damn curious about what's down there-... I seriously can't believe this." 

With a slow and resolute exhalation, he sat down in the sand and lowered himself into the shallow water. The immediate temperature sent a shock through his body only countered by the tingling lust. Understandably, she was hesitant to approach him after last time. He needed to beckon her forward just to show her that she wasn't in trouble anymore. "It's okay, you can come over here. I don't mind as long as I'm not out in the open water trying to actually swim." His soft words at least convinced her up into the shallows with him, but it still took a little while for her to actually touch him again. All the while his member twitched in the light currents that wrapped around it, just as hopeful for attention as the Frillish was. He had to resist reaching down and pleasuring himself during the horrible wait. 

As if testing him, a tentacle closed in on his erection and brushed by the underside. His lungs pulled in a sharp gasp and his hips gave a thrust. The velvety texture was unbearable against his sensitive flesh, something he discovered as the Frillish grew confident again and begun to examine him more closely. She lacked a sense of subtly entirely, and instead just decided to rub against the head of his penis constantly simply because it caused more of a reaction. More feelers went off to explore the other parts of his privates and inner thighs at the same time, only adding to the stimulation as his legs kicked and stretched involuntarily. Adam had to brace himself with both hands to the shore just so that he wouldn't end up sliding off into the water. Breathing had more or less become the ebb and flow between gasps and moans. 

"Ho-holy hell! Slow- gah! Slow down!" For once, she actually listened to him and withdrew. He took the brief moment of respite to answer the hollow burn in his lungs. "Ah, okay... You need to go slower or else I'm going to end up pushing you off again. Not on purpose, but- Just don't go overboard with it, alright?" 

The Frillish tilted her head, then sunk below the surface again to begin the torture anew. It was kind of surprising how she did end up going slower. However, the effect was far from what he wanted. Rather than simply overstimulating him, she seemed almost too gentle in her touch. There was too much teasing and not enough jolts in between. His squirming was more of being tickled rather than pleasured, and it was frustratingly arousing still. "That's a little too slow, I think. You shou-" he was interrupted by his own grunt as a slimy tentacle squeezed tight around his shaft and slipped past. A string of profanity fell from his mouth as his knees reflexively came together and his back arched. He swore he heard a muffled giggling noise from beneath the waves. 

She swam up his legs to dodge the involuntary spasms and ended up right against his member. The sensation was arguably far better than the assault on his nerves earlier, and he was thankful for the pause that followed. Then came the feeling of her mouth, starting from the top of the head and lower and lower. Adam glanced down in surprise, but by then the Frillish had swallowed up right down to base. There was a glint in her eyes beneath the distortion of the water. Her body was malleable and stretchy, it was merely a product of physiology. And now he began to feel the brunt of that physiology as she began to suckle playfully over his entire length. 

His hands shot down and held the Frillish by the sides of her head. To keep from slipping down, he shoved his feet deep into the loose gravel sand before they could start to buckle on their own again. A lengthy moan escaped from the deepest part of his throat. All the teasing and abuse from before had left him terribly sensitive, and the constant pressure was more than enough to bring the edge of climax dangerously close. All his muscles tensed up, and for once he tried to postpone his own orgasm. But the pokemon was persistent, and far more skilled than she had any right to be. To even attempt to resist only brought forth an overwhelming sensation that wracked his whole body. After that, it wasn't much of a choice. 

Adam braced himself and thrust into the Frillish as a white-hot pleasure seized control of his body. From the blinking contractions of his groin came his seed, urged onward by the suction that continued to burn at his tip. His vocalizations sounded more of pain than ecstasy, but it was a force far beyond his control. With the final thrust came a ragged sigh and the total relaxation of his tendons. It was only then that he realized the Frillish had swam away from his pelvis. She, too, merely allowed her own buoyancy to carry her along the surface, exhausted from the endeavor. And with good reason, considering he had never felt anything like that before. 

"You're ridiculous," he said, more as an exhalation than anything. For a while after that, the lapping of the waves was all there was. The sky above had lost most of its light by now. There were only a few stars dotting the abyssal violet, though he could just barely see a beam of silver moonlight over the edge if he stared hard enough. Given a short while and a bit of luck, that moon might just crest right over the cove. Not that he really had the energy to stay for that long anymore. His stomach was louder than the wind at this point, and it was getting far too cold to warrant staying out here sopping wet. 

From a few feet away, there came a sharp trilling noise from the Frillish. He glanced over and saw her do a twirl in place before she looked back at him expectantly. "No way, little one. I can barely move as it is, there's no way I'm going to be able to play with you all night. And don't even think about coming near my trunks. It'll just hurt me outright at this point." With that, he finally began to kick his feet and swim back to land. His legs ached as he trudged back up onto the chilled sand and allowed the ocean to slowly roll off of his body. Behind him sounded a whine similar to that when he first left the water. "Don't be like that. I've got a home to get back to, and a job for that matter. I don't even come here often." 

A pleading expression was painted across the pokemon's half-submerged face, and with it came an even tinier sound that struck him square in the chest. "That doesn't mean I'm never going to be here again! Come on, knock that off!" A pause grabbed hold of the air, the Frillish simply continued to stare him in the eyes. If the pokemon could cry, it very well might have been. "Agh! If I had a pokeball on me, I'd catch you, alright? You don't-... Fine, fine! I'll come back here tomorrow! Will you stop making that face if I promise I will?" 

She perked up and did yet another submerged spin in agreement. A sigh fell out of his mouth, and he was unsure whether it was from exhaustion or relief. There were several splashes behind him as he meandered up to where he had thrown his backpack into the bushes. Now he had obligations to a wild water type he had met not an hour ago, and there was no telling where that would end up with what had happened today. Still, the corners of his mouth curved upward ever so slightly. There were much worse things he could end up regretting. Making a new friend didn't really feel like one of them.


End file.
